Linzin Week!
by Maura-boo-147
Summary: It's LINZIN WEEK guys! Let's make this ship sail itself! Tattoos, Family, Love smut , Duty, Memories, and Midnight c:
1. Tattoos

"I'm right here, Tenzin." The girl said, squeesing her boyfriend's hand tighter as he winced in pain. Her jade eyes were filled with a mixture of pride, love, and worry as she watched him recieve his airbending tattoos- he was the first to experience the ritual in over a hundred years. "Remember what he said, meditate if you need to."

A small smile showed on Tenzin's pained face as he heard her whisper softly to him. He closed his silver eyes and breathed deep, relaxing as he meditated. It had already been hours since his father had begun piercing his skin with the blue-inked needle, and it was finally almost over. He just had to get through the arrow on his forehead. His eyes screwed up in pain as the needle reached his bald scalp, leaving a trail of blue in it's wake.

Lin bit her lip, hating seeing him in this much pain. But she knew how happy he was, being able to help his father carry on the airbender tradition- the right of passage was all he'd talked about for weeks. She stroked her thumb over his hand gently, watching him hold back tears as Aang reached his forehead.

He wouldn't cry. He _refused_ to allow himself to cry. After all, his father had endured the same experience at the age of twelve. He was seventeen and would not embarress himself like that in front of his father, the Avatar.

"Alright, little leaf- we're done." The older airbender said, stepping back and smiling proudly at his youngest son. The boy didn't even mind him using the old nickname, too busy staring at the light blue arrows that ended on the back of his hands, pride and happiness shining in the silver eyes he had inherited from his father.

Lin couldn't help embracing Tenzin in a tight, yet careful embrace. "Tenz, you did it! You're a master!" The young earthbender couldn't contain the large, proud smile on her face as she looked at her best friend.

"I'll go get your mother so she can help those tattoos start healing, alright son?"

"Sure, dad." He gave his father a small wave before turning to Lin.

"Thank you, for staying with me Linny."

"I wouldn't want to have been anywhere else, Airhead." She said affectionately before leaning in to kiss him.


	2. Family

**Fic for day two of Linzin week! Family: Au with Linzin!babies. I guess Pema just never happened or something… idk. BUT THERE'S AIRBABIES.**

Lin stirred to the sound of small, light footsteps racing down the hallway outside of her room, causing her to groan and turn over, burying her face into her pillow. "Go back to bed!" The woman's normally deep voice was scratchy with sleep as she yelled, making the statement sound much harsher than it was meant to.

She sighed when the door opened just a crack, a small, grinning face showing. "Momma, momma, momma! It's Ikki's birthday! Get up!" Lin sat up, stretching her long, toned body before standing. "Sokka, you really didn't need to wake me up this early. It will still be your sister's birthday in a few hours." Sokka watched as his mother stifled a yawn, her jade eyes showing nothing but affection despite her harsh tone. "But daddy and Meelo made a big suprise for her, momma!"

Lin almost laughed at the scene that greeted her when they reached the kitchen. Flour was strewn everywhere, along with various other baking ingredients. "Tenzin, this place is a mess!"

"I was trying to make a cake." Her husband said, a frown on his face and his long arms slouched by his sides. "In my defense, Meelo helped!" He looked over to where the little terror was mixing who-knows-what in a rather oversized bowl while he sat on the table, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"Meelo, get down from the table." His mother barely managed to hide the affectionate smile at the sight of her youngest child. "Where are Ikki and Jinora?"

"Nora's keeping Ikki busy while we make the cake!" Meelo said, jumping from the table to land lightly into his mother's arms.

"Meelo, you're getting flour all over me!" That one statement had been all that Sokka had needed to launch an attack. "SOKKA!" Lin yelled as a handful of flour hit her back, but the boy only snickered and tossed another handful at his father.

Suddenly, Meelo and Tenzin had joined in, and before long, Lin found herself in the middle of a flour war with her husband and two sons. The four ended up on the kitchen floor, laughing when the door opened, the footsteps so light Lin could hardly feel them through the ground.

"Mom- What...?" Jinora stood at the door, dumbstruck at the sight of her parents and brothers covered from head to toe in flour, but Ikki only jumped around excitedly, babbling incessantly about it being her birthday.

Lin laughed at the expression on her oldest child's face, her hand unconsciously going to rest on her flat stomach. It was funny, she'd never wanted kids, and now here she was about to have five. And she couldn't imagine her life ending up any other way.

**/I'LL JUST SIT HERE AND CRY OK, NOW I HAVE THIS IMAGE IN MY HEAD. Also, I'm not at all sorry for adding a son a year or two older than Meelo- I just can't help making Lin have a boy named after her Uncle Sokka/surrogate father (YOU CAN'T TELL ME DIFFERENT) Oh and I AM sorry if this is total crap but my internet was down while the insight guy was working on our cable and I was behind on Linzin week so I figured what the hell? I couldn't decide on anything so I just winged it. AND YES THAT WAS IMPLIED!FUTURE ROHAN DEAL WITH IT. Also I guess thay would be younger here than they are in LoK so like pretend they had the airbabies earlier that Pema did or something? I time-jumped or something./**


	3. Duty

**I'm pretty sure this is a different angle than the other Duty fics took... but it was in my head and it came out- it turned out better than I expected it to.**

The tall, lanky airbender ran furiously, using his bending to propel himself faster, his light footsteps hardly touching the ground. Tenzin's silver eyes showed panic as he flew towards the center of the city, his heart nearly beating out of his chest.

_Almost a dozen officers stood back, holding their helmets as they gazed on at the scene in sadness- some with tears in their eyes. Their chief was dying._

_Toph Beifong lay on the stone ground of the entrance to Republic City's Police Station, broken and bleeding, with her daughter sobbing into her chest. "Mom, please, don't go.."_

_"Lin.. look at me." The younger metalbender looked up at her mother with tear-filled, jade eyes. "I did my duty, kid." Her mother flashed one of her trademark smiles before her face contorted in pain. "I love you my little badgermole, you'll make an amazing chief..."_

_"Mom, no!" But Toph's milky eyes had already closed, her small body having already lost too much blood._

Tenzin slowed as he neared the station, terrified of what he might find. When he heard Lin's sobs, he sprang into action, flying past the officers surrounding her. "Lin!" His heart broke when she looked up at him with red eyes, her cheeks wet from tears.

"She's.. she's gone, Tenzin." Within seconds, she was cradled in his tattooed arms as her body shook with renewed sobs, tears slipping silently down from his silver eyes. His aunt- her mother- somehow, Toph Beifong was gone.

Lin heard the sound of Katara's sobs suddenly start in the background, but Tenzin only held her tighter, rocking them both gently. Neither of them noticed that the rest of their family was standing there, broken-hearted. It was only the two of them, as they let out their pain.

_"She did her duty until the very end." Lin would say at her mother's funeral, stonefaced before accepting the position of Chief of Police, her mother's space bracelet latched tightly to her bicep under her metal armour._


End file.
